An N-Sane Mission
by UndeadArtistTheFurry
Summary: The Teen Titans have a new branch of the team on N-Sanity Island in Australia. What happens when a visit to the new team ends up turning into a mess of a mission? Things get a little chaotic and N-Sane. (Rated T for violence and some swearing from one of my characters.)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Yep, another new fic! I know I've been going a little spastic with my fics, but I'm going to try to put myself on a type of schedule.**

**This chapter is vague and short, but the next chapter has character descriptions of my characters.**

**Tex and Wally belong to Jpbake.**

**I do not own the Teen Titans, Tex, or Wally. Only my characters.**

* * *

Robin, the leader of the Teen Titans in Jump City, was up early. REALLY early, before sunrise. He was video-calling a member of the new team in Australia, a humanoid Bandicoot-Fox hybrid named Christian. They had been talking for about an hour now.

"So, Christian, when do I get to meet the rest of your team?"

"Well, maybe in about a month after we get a few things finished around here. Just bring your team over and we'll show ya around." Christian said with a smile.

On Christian's end, a red light and a loud alarm began blaring.

"Gotta cut this short, Robin. See you in a month!" Christian said quickly, then the video call ended.

Christian turned to see his team had gathered in the room as the crime screen on the computer came on. Some villains dressed in black were causing a major riot down by the prison, meaning they were trying to break someone out.

"Alright, Titans...let's go!" Christian yelled as they all headed down an elevator that took them down to a garage with a few vehicles. One team member hopped on a motorcycle, one decided to just fly, and the others hopped in a large armored car.

(About half an hour later)

Christian and his team were in persuit of the villains, who were trying to lose them in the jungle. Two of the villains had been caught and handed over to the police, but three more were trying as hard as they could to avoid capture.

One of the heroes, Crystal, and her twin brother, Connor, had gotten ahead and cornered the villains near a cliff.

"Just give up..." Crystal growled, her hands were covered in blazing flames.

One of the villains grinned behind the mask he was wearing. "How about...no."

A large amount of water was dumped on the twins from the top of the cliff, Crystal was drenched and blacked out.

When she woke up, Connor was gone.

Crystal coughed up a bit of water as she forced herself up, then heard the rest of her team rush to her. She staggered a bit, but was held up by another team member named Tex.

"Where's Connor?" Asked the younest member, Celeste.

Crystal shook her head. "I...I don't know..."

After coughing up some more water, Crystal was taken back to the tower so she could rest. She slipped unconcious for a week, but when she came to...

She had a newer burning hatred for the villains, and vowed to find her brother...

No matter the cost...


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the wait!**

**I may have the actual Teen Titans a bit out of character, but I hope I did good for my first time portraying them in a fanfic.**

**This is pretty much a 'meet the team' type of chapter, so it's not really very detailed.**

**Next chapter WILL take longer, it's going to be a fight-filled chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

(1 Month Later)

"Now...where did you say we where going again?" asked Beast Boy while looking out at the ocean as the team's jet soared through the sky.

"N-Sanity Islands, a few islands recently discovered off the western coast of Australia. They were only thought to exist in games, but it turns out they actually exist." Robin replied. "We should actually be there shortly, I can see the new team's tower."

Right on cue, a tall bronze colored T shaped tower came into view. It was surrounded by a football field sized patch of flattened land on each side that was bordered by jungle.

A metal platform began to rise out of the ground, blinking lights signified that it was a landing pad.

Raven, who had been reading most of the flight, closed her book as she and the team left their jet. "This better not end up like when we went to Tokyo."

"Don't worry, you're not chasing a mysterious villain this time." Said a new voice.

The landing pad went back underground and the team found themselves in a room filled with different machines and vehicles.

Standing at the far wall was a hybrid of a bandicoot and a fox with spiked reddish hair, green eyes, and dressed in a red hoodie, jeans shorts, and red Converse.

"Welcome to the N-Sanity Islands branch of the Teen Titans." The stranger said, walking over to the team. "I'm Christian, but the villains around here know me as Whirlwind."

Christian then led the Titans into an elevator. "Most of the rest of my team is upstairs, they'll be thrilled to meet you."

Once the elevator doors opened, Christian led Robin and his team into a large living room that looked like you could fit an elementary school inside. Part of the room was sectioned off and filled with game consoles connected to their own tv, then there was a seperate room at the farthest end that had the door shut. In the center of the main part of the room was a huge couch that could fit twelve people, and a large screen for a wall.

"Anyone in here?!" Christian called out as he lead the more popular group towards the couch.

Another hybrid creature popped up from one end of the couch. The bandicoot part of this hybrid was more obvious, but she had bat-like ears and a bat's nose. Her long blonde hair was up in a ponytail, her greenish eyes sparkled with curiosity at the newcomers in the room. She closed her laptop and stood, one could see she was wearing a purple t-shirt and jeans and purple ballet flats.

Christian introduced her. "This is my younger cousin Celeste, the youngest of the team."

"Youngest and smartest! I'm also called Screech, but that's just because I'm part bat." Celeste vaulted over the couch and smiled, flashing her fangs as she extended a hand out to Starfire who was looking at the girl with the same curiosity as the two shook hands.

Cybrog then looked at the two hybrids. "How are you two related?"

Christian just shrugged casually. "Her mom is my dad's younger sister. Then they have an older brother that has three kids, two are our age and on the team while the youngest is only five."

Celeste pointed over to the game end of the room. "Speaking of the team, two more members are over there. No relation, they're the only ones not related to any of our team."

Christian then looked to where Celeste was pointing and led the team over in that direction.

Playing a fighting game was two male bandicoots, both had deep crimson colored fur. One had brown eyes and no visible hair other than the fur messed up between his ears and he had on a grey hoodie that obviously had the sleeves cut off, dark jeans that had holes in the knees, and black combat boots. The one sitting next to him had green eyes and short brown hair and was wearing a red plaid button-up flannel shirt, faded jeans, dark brown cowboy boots, and had a cowboy hat on his lap.

Christian went over and unplugged the tv, getting the attention of his two team members. "Guys, pay attention." Once the two were looking at their team leader, Christian introduced them. "Wally, Tex...these are the Titans from Jump City. Guys, these two are our gunslinger and living shield. Wally, known as Shield, is the bulletproof one in grey. Tex, who doesn't go by anything else, is the one dressed like a cowboy."

Wally simply gave a nod, while Tex stood and gave a slight wave as he put his hat on.

"Why aren't you two in the training room?" Christian asked the two, shooting them a glare.

The two bandicoots tensed at the question. Wally pulled his hood up and plugged the tv back up, while Tex sighed.

Tex began to reply. "Well...Crystal's in there and-"

"Nevermind." Christian interrupted, then turned to Robin and his team as Tex and Wally went back to their game. "You all might wanna stay behind me when we go into the training room. Crystal can be a bit...aggressive when she's in a training mood."

He then led the Jump City group to the room on the far side of the main room. The closer they got to the door, the more clearly they could hear the heavy metal music playing inside.

No sooner than the door opened, a flaming object was sent flying their way. The object was going so fast that the flames went out.

Cyborg stepped forward and caught the object, which turned out to be a very large punching bag, before it could crash into the group.

Christian sighed as the final member of his team walked over. "Everyone, this is my other cousin...Crystal."

Crystal walked over. She was a bandicoot with burgundy colored fur, ice blue eyes, blood red hair in an undercut style, and she was wearing a black halter top, black shorts, black knee high socks, a black choker, black athletic shoes, and she was missing part of her right arm from the elbow down.

Crystal scanned the group with her cold eyes before simply using her left arm to take back the punching bag, then she walked over to a hook hanging from the ceiling and reconnected the chain to the punching bag. Her attention then turned back to her cousin and the group with him. "Christian, I told you I don't like being bothered while I'm in here..."

"I know, but you've been in here for a week. You need a break." Christian snapped back, then realized something. "Um, Crystal...where's your arm?"

Crystal sighed. "It needed repaired again, so it's in Celeste's workshop." She then turned away from everyone. "Now if you all don't mind..."

Christian walked over and grabbed Crystal. "No, break time...NOW."

"Don't touch me..." Crystal growled and her eyes changed colors instantly, glowing a bright orange. Her hair turned to fire and embers jumped from her fur.

Christian moved his hand and poked his head out of the room. "Tex, come here for a sec."

Tex paused the game he was playing with Wally and gently pushed passed the Jump City team to get into the room. He walked over to Crystal and put his hands on her shoulders. "Hey, Crys...take a break, ok? For me?"

Crystal just glared at the gunslinger for a moment, then calmed herself and sighed as she rested her head on Tex's shoulder.

"What just happened?" Beast Boy asked, looking a little confused.

"I'll explain later. Right now, let's go eat." Christian said, waving a hand as he lead everyone to the kitchen.

Crystal seemed to lag behind, going down a hallway and disappearing into one of the rooms instead.

"Sorry for that...Crystal hasn't been herself lately." Tex apologized as everyone, except for Crystal, gathered around a table in the kitchen. There were pizza boxes and some odd looking fruit on the table.

Christian looked at Robin. "Remember when our last video call got interrupted?" Robin nodded, Christiam continued. "While we were out on call for some villains trying to break someone out of the local prison, Crystal and her twin brother were led away from us by some of the villains. The twins were ambushed, Crystal went unconcious...her brother's been missing ever since."

"And I'm not going to stop looking for him, either." Crystal said as she approached the table. She stood next to Tex, who wrapped an arm around her waist.

"We know, we know." The gunslinger said as he rolled his eyes. "I just wish you'd calm down a bit."

Crystal rolled her eyes in response, picking up one of the strange looking fruits that was on the table.

Wally looked at her, concerned. "Aren't you allergic to those?"

"I took my meds, I'll be fine." Crystal snapped, getting in Wally's face and biting the fruit which made purple juice spray all over the male.

The two glared at each other, then Crystal went to the elevator and it took her downstairs.

The two teams at the table were silent, then Celeste stood.

"She's heading to my workshop, I better go with her. The repairs on her arm are almost done anyway."

Celeste rushed to the elevator as it came back up, then she went down to the workshop in the basement with Crystal.

"Sorry for all this..." Christian sighed, looking at Robin.

Robin just shrugged it off with a slight grin. "Every team has their quirks."

About twenty minutes later, the crime alarm started blaring through the tower.

Christian rushed to the large supercomputer as it showed what was going on.

A dingo-crocodile hybrid with a flamethrower was holding a group of police officers captive in the prison yard, he was being assisted by a large tiger that had two guards in SWAT gear pinned against a wall by their throats. Then there were three teenagers with them: a blue kangaroo was setting up explosives around the prison, a young yellow-skinned man was standing guard with a large ray gun while a young woman was busy trying to hack into the prison's security computer.

"Not this again..." Christian groaned in annoyance. He then turned to everyone else, including Celeste and Crystal who had joined them after Celeste had fixed and attached Crystal's robotic arm. "Alright, Titans, let's go!"


End file.
